


The Rose and the Violet

by nickel_1321



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickel_1321/pseuds/nickel_1321
Summary: Severa and Lucina don't know it yet but they are head over heels for each other. it just takes a little time for love to bloom.





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I have returned to this ship after a like 6-month break. I don't know how regularly I will be able to update, but I will do my best!

Sunlight streams through the tent flap to wake the young mercenary up whether she was ready or not. "Ugh damn its already time to get up again. I should grab breakfast, but I think I'd rather go train." She puts on her boots only after putting up her iconic pigtails to head over to the training dummies. By some fortune of luck, she has no chores for the day since it was her day off. She heads over to the armor tent first to pick up a wooden sword as she watches everyone else pile into the mess hall for breakfast. She has no appetite thus having no desire to eat and socialize. She makes her way over to the training dummy and starts her usual routine while also making sure her stance was correct. After about her 3rd run through it, she started to work up a little sweat. She wished she would have grabbed some water beforehand, but by now everyone was mid-meal and she was not about to set foot in the mess hall.

Severa continues her routine 5 more times before deciding that she should make herself useful; instead of wasting her time playing at being a good swordswoman. She never thinks very highly of herself which confuses her mother to her wit's end. People know how good Severa is on the battlefield and if people were totally honest she was one of the best they had but Severa couldn't see that and she always thinks she is no better than the dirt they walk on. Cordelia and Robin both wish their daughter could see in herself what others do, even Chrom and Lucina being royalty see how valuable Severa is to their team. 

Since she knew someone had just sharpened the weapons yesterday which is usually her go to chore when she wants to make herself useful, she decides to polish them instead. She begins with swords before moving on to lances and then to axes, by this time its already time for lunch even tho she still hasn't seen a single sole today which hasn't bothered her one bit. Still having little to no appetite she continues on to the bows and arrows thinking maybe she is actually good at something but quickly suppresses the thought when she breaks the arrowhead off. She just looks at it for the longest time thinking about how the camp really doesn't need her around and how she's honestly just a burden to everyone by being a stupid self-centered insecure girl. She thinks about just leaving camp because she was  _obviously_ cousing more harm than good...

She thinks about this for what has to be hours because she planned out everything for how she would leave. The only thing she had to do would be to go through with it. She puts the plan to the back of her mind knowing that someday she probably would go through with it, but right now she just wanted to go train some more so that she could handle being on her own. She was startled to find it already dark and time for dinner, although she still didn't understand how she still wasn't hungry even after a day with no meals. She dismissed the thought and went back to training. After her 2nd time through the routine, the mess hall began to clear out which was the first time she'd seen people all day. 

"W-Where have you been all day?" Noire asked after sneaking up on Severa, Severa jumped in turn and almost dropped the practice sword.

"Gods Noire don't scare me like that!" After seeing the other girl look hurt she softened her tone knowing how sensitive Nore is. "I've just been doing stuff around camp, weren't you on cooking duty today?" Severa asked making sure she was up to date on the chores. 

"Y-Yea, why didn't you come to eat? We were worried about you." Noire states knowing only a couple people asked where the girl was.

"I haven't had an appetite, its no big deal." Severa stated really wanting to get back to training at this point. She did see someone watching them from behind the closest tent, but didn't care enough who it was or what they were doing. 

"W-Well alright, Isn't it your watch tonight?" Noire asked before she retired to her tent.

"Yea, I guess I should probably head on over there huh? Thank you for the reminder Noire. Goodnight." Severa gave a half smile at Noire while walking over to the armor tent to grab a real sword and putting the wooden one away. Severa began over to the gate since she knew she had watch there tonight. For some reason, she was the only one scheduled at the gate but decided to start the fire nonetheless. She let her thoughts wander to her escape plan but knew it wasn't the right time because they wouldn't have anyone keeping watch here if she left. She thought about the person that had been watching Noire and her from a distance trying to remember what they looked like. After some thought, she realized it was Lucina. 'Hmm that's really weird and awkward' Severa thought to herself. Severa kept watch all night with no incident except Lucina had questioned Noire about Severa's behavior. 

"So? Where was she all day?!" Lucina was worried about the other girl and why she didn't eat all day.

"S-She said she just wasn't hungry and that she wanted to do chores around camp." Noire didn't know why Lucina was so worried but told her since she was the future Exalt and had a right to know.

 "Hmmm. thank you, Noire I think I will keep an eye on her." Lucina decided to go find the other girl at watch but when she saw how deep in thought she was, Lucina thought it best to just watch from a distance. Little did Lucina know that Severa was thinking about how useless she was and how she wanted to leave camp so she wasn't a burden to anyone anymore.

     


	2. Where Did You Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina decides to watch Severa from a tree a little ways away from where the young mercenary is keeping watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh wow, it feels great to start writing again. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

"Damn I wish I could be more _useful,_ I'm worthless to this camp and army." Severa says with a frustrated moan as she leans back on the log she had been propped up against. Severa wanted to just scream why she couldn't do anything right, but she knew that it would wake the entire camp. She could have sworn she heard something after what she had mumbled to herself so she got up, sword in hand to take a look around. She looked for a couple seconds but didn't see anything so retired to where she had been beforehand. She didn't know that it had been Lucina that had made the noise.

Lucina almost gave away her position when she heard what Severa had said out loud. She began to state something but suddenly stopped cold turkey knowing what that she would be seen and would have to explain herself. She continues watching Severa keeping lookout during the night when her blood ran cold at what Severa said to herself.

"Why the hell do they even keep me around in the first place? I'm surprised none of them have just tried to kill me so they don't have to live with the guilt of leaving me behind." Severa loved her parents very much but she also knew the legacy they left for her and to fill their shoes was impossible in her mind. She sat back and looked at the stars as if they were gonna give her the answer she needed but of course they didn't. 

Lucina by this point was so close to calling out to her because it pained her more than she could comprehend why for the young mercenary to think of herself this way. However, Lucina didn't get the chance to call out before she was shot in the back with an arrow. She let out a small yelp and fell out of the tree she was in and before she knew it Severa was covering her as she scanned the forest. 

"What the hell are you doing out here at this hour?" Severa shot at Lucina while she continued to search the forest for the eyes of Risen. 

"I-I... I was just keeping watch myself since you were the only one scheduled." Lucina lied although she didn't know why she didn't want Severa to know she had been concerned over her. 

"Ah, I get it. You don't trust me enough to-" Severa was shot with an arrow as well except this one only went into her arm. Lucina had hurt her ankle falling from the tree so she couldn't very well fight along with the arrow in her back. "Agh, shit. Look I need you to go back inside the gate and close it, you hear me?" Severa had torn the arrow out of her arm while telling Lucina this.

 Lucina went wide-eyed and countered "No way am I leaving you out here to defend on your own it's way to-" Lucina wasn't able to finish the thought before Severa had grabbed the girl by her tunic to pick her up to eye level.

" _Listen. To. Me._ You can't fight with that ankle injury and you need to go have that arrow wound taken care of. Don't give me that look I'll be fine, have I ever not been?" Severa asked with a faked half crooked smile. Lucina wanted to say well yea just 10 minutes ago but she doesn't and hesitantly give the girl a look before Severa darts off towards the forest in the direction the arrows had come. Lucina gets inside the camp and does as Severa asks although still hesitant she can't deny the fact that she would be no help in a fight as of right now. 

She makes her way over to the medic tent to have Maribelle look heal her up. Lucina had been smart to take the arrow out before arriving and just saying that she had fallen out of a tree while she was on watch. She showed the healer he injury in her back and her foot. Once she was done being healed up she rushed back to the gate since by this point it had been 15 minutes since Severa had darted into the woods. Lucina was now starting to panic and wanted to raise the gate but knew Severa had told her to close it. Lucina waits for another 15 minutes and she hears the crunching of leaves from beyond the gate. She thanks every god she knows as she sees Severa limping back to camp. In no time Lucina has the gate up for Severa to walk through but she can see that Severa definitely didn't go without injury. At this point its almost morning so Severa's shift is up for keeping watch and she makes her way through the gate. Lucina can see the small scratch on her forehead and another scratch on her arm as well as a bigger slash on her ankle. The only other injury was where the arrow had come from earlier but Lucina still wants to take Severa to the healing tents.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've got a little medicine in my tent I can use to clean this right up. You should get going before someone notices you left. Severa answered while closing the gate and going back to her own tent to clean up some. Severa never made eye contact with Lucina which made her feel as though she had done something wrong, but she did note that Severa had a point and returned to her room as quickly and quietly as possible. 

Lucina lay on her bed thinking of the night's transgressions 'Why wouldn't she make eye contact with me? W-Why does she think of herself that way... to think that we should "kill me so they don't have to live with the guilt of leaving me behind." Lucina turned over still with these thoughts buzzing around her head. She looked out over the field from her window to see Severa practicing on a training dummy when no more than an hour ago she had been battling Risen and she should be resting her wounds. Lucina wished she could have called out to her but knew that from this far away that was impossible. 'I'm going to make sure this girl doesn't do something stupid, she's worth so much more than she thinks she does. If only she could believe in it as I do...'      

 


	3. I Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina can't understand why Severa has such low self-confidence in herself and Severa doesn't understand why the camp still has her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit bumpy because I'm quite tired as I'm writing this but I still am in the mood to write.

Lucina awoke at around midday after what had happened the night before. She was eager to go get some lunch as she hadn't eaten breakfast and she also wanted to see how Severa was holding up with her injuries from last night. Lucina made her way to the mess hall just in time lunch and after grabbing her food began looking around for Severa. After no sign of the girl, she decided to just take her usual seat beside her father and would look for her after. As Lucina ate she suddenly remembered what the other girl had said about herself the night before. "Did she run away? No.. no she wouldn't do that would she?' Lucina had a rush of anxiety within her because as much as she wanted to believe otherwise it was entirely possible that Severa had run away from camp. This was the longest lunch Lucina had sat through in her life.

"UGH." Severa was knocked off her feet by her mother once again. Severa had asked her mother to teach her how to use a lance even though she preferred sword she thought maybe this would be a better opportunity. Cordelia helped her daughter up and handed her the lance again. Cordelia had already taught Severa the basics of wielding a lance and by now they were sparring. Severa was having a harder time than usual and bother her and her mother knew it but she didn't say anything as of yet. Severa charged first but it was Cordelia who attacked first to which Severa blocked and pushed her mother's lance off. She was about to sidestep when she had shooting pain throughout her ankle. 

"Oww..." Severa hit the ground again after faltering and her mother taking advantage. Her mother knew something was up but neither of them succeeded in noticing that they had missed all of lunch and that the mess hall was clearing out. 

"Either you're very distracted or you're injured. Which is it?" Cordelia pulled her up and waited on a reply from the young mercenary. Severa stayed silent not wanting to tell her mother about last night and how she was injured.

'I have to find her. I have to-' Lucina stopped mid-jog to find Cordelia pulling Severa up and asking was she distracted or injured because she knew something was up. Lucina knew not to interfere with Cordelia and Severa talking so as she has been doing she decided to stay hidden and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'm fine don't worry about it, can we go again?" Severa was trying to get her mother to drop it and continue training but her mother had no such intentions.

"Not until you tell me where your injuries are." By this point, Cordelia knew she was right about the injuries because she saw how Severa was trying to be lighter on her right ankle than usual. 

"It's really not that big of a deal-" 

"Let me see. You shouldn't have asked me to spar knowing you have an injury, I knew something was wrong when that scratch appeared on your face overnight." Cordelia was now waiting as Severa lifted up her pant leg revealing the currently bleed slash. "Severa! Why didn't you go to the healer's tent! That already looks infected and you've reopened it."

"I know.. I know but I'm fine and I don't need it." Severa tried protesting but inevitably she knew she wasn't going to win against her mother. 

Lucina saw that they were going to the medics tent and smiled to herself knowing that in the end Severa was forced to go anyway. 'I really want to talk with her about what last night though...' 

After a couple of minutes, the two emerged from the tent with Severa looking much better. They said their goodbyes and as Lucina expected, Severa began making her way over to the training dummy's. 

Lucina came behind Severa and as she was about to pick up the wooden practice sword Lucina spoke up "You haven't eaten in almost 2 days you know."

"Damn it Lucina speak up before scaring the shit out of me next time."Severa turned around to see Lucina following her to the training grounds. "Look I just haven't been hungry alright?"

"You still need to eat or you're going to become weaker." 'Damn it Lucina poor choice of words' Lucina knew the other girl had no self-confidence but acted like it in front of other people. 

"Yea...Yea I know. Yous should be resting that ankle you know." Severa wanted to get off the subject of her and on to something else but Lucina was having none of it. 

 "My ankle has made a full recovery, plus this is about you, not me." Lucina takes a step closer "You need to eat dinner when it comes time for it and if you don't I'll drag you there myself." Severa mumbled something to herself and tried to protest to which Lucian just raised her eyebrow.

"Fine whatever. I'll eat dinner." Severa wasn't happy about this at all but she had no choice. "Why do you care anyway?" The words were out of Severa's mouth before she even thought about them.

"Well for one, you're a member of this army and two you are a good friend who fought in my stead last night. Need any more reason?" Lucina had now taken 3 steps closer to the girl and she hadn't even realized it. She had no idea why she wanted to be close to the other girl as they talked but she liked it.

"Mmhmm." came the only response out of the young mercenary who was staring into the woods. Severa was still bewildered thta the future Exalt was dragging her to dinner. 'What kind of princess has time for each of her people and why did she matter?' 

"What are you thinking about?" Lucina asked hoping to the gods it wasn't how useless she was. She could see that the girl was visibly shaken out of her thoughts.

"U-Um... It's nothing, just thinking about the Risen last night." She lied hoping Lucina would leave it alone. Lucina did no such thing. 

"Oh? What about it? I still am in your debt for saving me you know. I feel bad knowing you were risking your life when I was inside the gate..." Lucina did genuinely feel awful about having her friend risk her life while she herself sat back and did nothing. 

"Don't, I told you to stay inside for a reason. Had you tried to fight with your ankle injury you would have injured yourself more or worse. I was fine out there you don't need to worry about me." Severa gave her a half smile and looked back to the tree line.

'Wow, she's really good at hiding how she feels about herself unless you already knew' Lucina thought to herself. "You are an important member of this army though and I am worried about all my people. Yes, you may have a point that I was injured and could have been worse but I could say the same for you. You took an arrow before the real fighting began." Lucina tried to reassure the girl but also make sure she knows how grateful Lucina is. She was hoping for a little more conversation but that's not what she got.

"Yea... I suppose so..." Severa was too deep in her thoughts to have a real conversation with Lucina but luckily for her, they made their way to the mess hall and Lucina kept an eye on Severa from her seat beside her father to make sure the younger girl was eating.

She could see that Severa ad Noire were talking and laughing which brought a smile to her face to see Severa enjoying herself finally. The only problem was that she had another feeling start to twinge in her when she saw the two that she couldn't describe. She would later find out what that feeling was.

It was jealousy. 


	4. The Tacticians Daughter, the Mercenary, and Girl in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has realized Severa's deteriorating state and has come to have a talk with her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this one as it comes to me so I'm sorry if the plot is complete trash.

"I-It's great to see you eating again Severa. I was starting to worry." Noire could tell that something must have happened because Severa didn't come here by her own will. She could tell that Severa had been out of sorts lately. 

"Yea... It feels good to spend time with some time with my friends again. Although I didn't miss Inigo's flirting." Inigo gave them both a sad puppy face and they all 3 starting laughing. Severa had a brief moment where she felt like someone was watching her but she couldn't pinpoint who it was when she looked around. They got back to their meal while sharing a few more belly laughs until lunch was over and they all went their separate ways to do chores. Luckily for Severa her all she had to finish were fixing the training dummies. She loved these sorts of jobs because she was good at them and she got to be alone while doing it.

Severa began fixing the last dummy when her thoughts drifted to how perfect her mother was and how her father was a chief tactician and Morgan was the best sister she could ask for. "Even if she doesn't remember everything...She's still the best sister I could have asked for."

"Now if only you would say it to my face." Morgan stood there with a half smirk on her face. Severa got all red and angry when she realized that her sister had been standing there listening.

"Ughhhhh you know I hate it when people sneak up on me. You shouldn't be eavesdropping you now!" Even if Severa did love her sister, she could still be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Oh, but is it really eavesdropping if you're the only one talking?" Morgan knew Severa hated it when she was right so her smile grew a bit bigger.

" **Grr**. You should be helping dad with strategy you know! What did you need anyway?" Severa was mad that Morgan knew how to anger the other girl but Severa thought that its just what comes with being siblings. 

"Yes I am fully aware, but I actually came to see you because I know that up until last night you have been sneaking out and haven't been eating lately. It was good to see you eating today, but I wanted to make sure you went to dinner because you wanted too and not because mom made you. Look I know you aren't always in the best mental state and I should be there for you more but I need you to know that I'm here for you. Something is going on with you and I know it but you can't continue like this sis, it's going to run you ragged and I can't stand to see you like that." By this point, Lucina had come to seek out Severa on her own but decided not to as she saw the two sisters talking. She could tell Severa was getting a mouthful from Morgan and thought about just leaving but something wouldn't let her move so she continued to watch.

_Sigh._  "I don't know why I thought I could hide everything even from my own sister. I realize my actions have started to affect others but this is something I have to deal with on my own. no one can help me with this, I will does you ask and stop sneaking out and start eating more. I have been a gross weakingly lately haven't I?" Severa chuckled to her self before continueing, "Don't let anyone tell you different and **Don't tell anyone I said this** but you really are the best sister anyone could have you know?"

Morgan hugged her sister and said thank you before making her way to her tent as Severa finished up on the dummy she was working on. Lucina was going to approach Severa but thought it better just to let the girl have a peaceful evening. Only Severa wasn't going to have a restful night at all. She finbished her trainig dummy and headed for her tent to get some rest becuase she was going to keep her promise to Morgan. She thought as she dozed off that maybe just maybe she was needed at camp and that people did apreciate her.

Severa was fighting a horde of Risen that had circled around her when one stabbed her in the back. She cried out in pain but managed to kill the Risen that had stabbed her. Cordelia and Morgan came into view as they were fighting their own horde but what she couldn't see was her father being impaled behind her. Cordelia rushed to Robin's side to try and get him out of there but by the time she had got to him it was too late... he was already dead. 

" **You BASTARDS! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND YOU SHALL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"** Severa had never seen her mother that angry and in so much pain and suffering. Cordelia went on a  rampage killing every Risen she could find. What she failed to do was save her daughter from her own horde. Severa was battling what was in front and to her sides but she couldn't fight what was behind her too. She got impaled from behind as well. Severa fell to her knees while for her last stand she threw her sword cutting off an archers head that was trained on her mother. Morgan saw what was happening and screamed but she couldn't get to her dying sister because she was still fighting Risen herself. Severa's vision was going blurry when she realized someone had picked her up in their arms. She assumed it was her mother but even through her blurred vision she realized that it was Lucina. 

**"Severa NO! Hang on you're going to be just fine! You aren't allowed to die on me youhear me?! YOU CAN'T DIE THATS.. an...** order.." Lucina was sobbing at this point because she could tell Severa wasn't going to make it. 

_Gasp_ "T-...take care of mother...and Morgan for me...please..." Severa was almost totally gone at this point. She had lost too much blood.

"But...But you're going to live through this...It's not over yet! I can't lose you..."Lucina couldn't keep together even fSevera's sake as much as she tried.

"P-...lease...promise me you...will." Severa was nearing the last parts of her strength to hold on.

"Okay...Okay, I promise..."

Thank....you...." Those were the last words Severa could muster out before dying. 

Severa woke up in a cold sweat to find it was still night outside. She knew she wasn't allowed to go outside after promising Morgan that she wouldn't but she really didn't want to go back to sleep after that. Inevitably she did though...

 


	5. The Creek Should Have Been Calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa had a rough night and decides to spend some time on her own to think about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may not be as common during the week due to school!

Severa rolled over and went back to sleep hoping that was the last of the nightmares...

"FATHER! MORGAN!" Severa was sobbing at the sides of her sister and father. They had both been struck down and were now lying dead in the field. Cordelia was searching everywhere for her family before finally seeing them in a clearing. 

"Wh-what happened?" Cordelia had tears starting to well up in her eyes at the sight of her husband and daughter.

"Mom...they're...dead."Severa could barely get the words out before running into her mother's arms to cry together. There were now other camp members seeing what was happening but most decided to give the 2 some time. 2 stayed behind to watch, Lucina and Chrom. Chrom was trying to be strong as he could see that he has now lost both of his tacticians as well as his most trusted friend. Lucina just stared with tears brimming her eyes at the grieving mother and daughter. 

Cordelia got up to go give her husband and daughter one last kiss on the forehead before heading out. After Cordelia had left to go grieve by herself knowing that she needed to be strong for her daughter but wasn't going to be. Severa just sat in the with tears falling down her face although she just stared into the treeline. Severa said nothing and made no sound just the sound of tears down her cheeks. Almost everyone was already back in camp but Severa had still not moved from this position.

Lucina began to walk up to the girl to give her a hug but Severa got up and turned around while stating "I can't do it. I can't be that rock for both me and my mother."

Severa jolted out of her sleep in a cold sweat once again but to see it was now daylight outside. She put on her boots still in a trancelike state from having 2 horrid nightmares in one night. Severa had absolutely no appetite after those 2 dreams and just stared out her tent flap for a long time before finally getting up. Severa knew that she really needed time to be alone and recover from the night's event.

Severa headed into the forest to find someplace nice to sit and think. She found a nice patch of grass by a quiet creek that would do just nicely. She sat and began to shake but not from being cold just from the sheer shock of the reality of the dreams. Her thoughts starting spiraling throughout her head 'This could happen any day now.' 'What would I really do if that were to happen to father and Morgan?' 'I'm not even a skilled fighter how will I protect my family from any harm?' 'I'm no use to mother if Father and Morgan die, she will fall apart because I can't keep it together.' 'No...NO! I don't have a choice! I must be there for mother!' 'But how? I'm just a pathetic girl who hides behind a mask of confidence...'

Severa thought she might start to cry again but she couldn't do it. It was almost like her body was forbidding her from doing it. She didn't care she still just sat and shook for hours while her thoughts ran wild.

* * *

 

'Where is she? She didn't come to breakfast or lunch and it's going on dinner... I even checked the training grounds, she's not there either. Did she...? No, she wouldn't leave her family behind.' Lucina ran through all the possible scenarios in her head trying to come up with where in hell Severa could be but she couldn't figure it out. 'Even if she's not back after dinner I have watch tonight so I can sneak off and look for her.'

Dinner passed with still no trace of Severa. 

"H-hey um, Lucina? I was wondering if you knew where Severa was, I haven't seen her all day and I'm getting worried." Noire had come up to Lucina after dinner to try and find her friend.

Lucina had that same twinge within her but she brushed it aside and answered Noire with the most monotonous voice she could muster "No I have not. I'm sorry to hear that you cannot find her maybe she has just been sick and is in the medic tent." Lucina knew good and well that Severa wasn't there but she didn't want Noire to find Sevra first. She took her place at guard post for the night and decided to wait one more hour before going to look for Severa. Lucky for her Severa was going to come straight to her.

* * *

 

'I suppose I should head back, I didn't realize I've been out here all day. Mother and Morgan are going to be furious.' (They're not the only ones.) Severa made her way back to camp not realizing that she looked absolutely horrible. She had bags under her eyes and her body looked weak from the cold sweats and from shaking so much.

"Severa!" the future Exalt was quick to her feet to greet the young mercenary but immediately noticed her condition. "What happened? Are you hurt? Where have you been?" Lucina couldn't control herself by asking so many questions as they just kinda flew out of her but the younger girl didn't want to answer them for the most part.

"I'm fine. I shouldn't have stayed out so late I apologize." Just as Severa was about to pass the princess, Lucina stepped in front of her.

"Uh-huh, not so fast. I order you to tell me where you have been all day." Lucina hated using that card but she knew Severa couldn't deny her the answer not.

Severa wanted to just move around her and still not answer the question. She hadn't looked the Exalt in the eyes since the conversation had started and she had no intentions to. "I was by the creek if you _must_ know." Severa spit a little bit of bitterness into her answer. 

Lucina was almost a little taken aback by the bitterness but then again judging by the shape the girl was in she had a rough day. "I can see that you need some rest, I suggest going to sleep early. It might help." Severa stiffened and tensed at the word sleep. Lucina took notice and raised an eyebrow. "Severa? What's the wrong?"

"I-it's nothing goodnight Your Grace." Severa took a bow and went on her way making sure to try and avoid Morgan's tent. Lucina was now very bewildered, Severa almost never called her by her royal titles. What happened today she thought to herself. 'I need to help her, I can tell she's spiraling somewhere deep. What if I can't though what if I can't help her? No, I have to help her! I have to because...because...Lucina didn't know why but there was something inside her that knew she had to. The feeling awakened every time she was near Severa but she didn't know what it was. 

I have to comfort her...I need to for my sake and hers...


	6. Noticing the Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know updates are very common but school has been hectic lately :(

Severa woke up being blessed with no dreams that night, she couldn't be more thankful. She was kinda irritated that Lucina had seen her come back last night looking like that but hopefully she wouldn't bring it up. She put on her boots and got ready to go to breakfast knowing that she was going to get lashed out at for missing all her meals yesterday. As she suspected as she walked out of her tent she was met with a stinging slap across the cheek.

"Ow Morgan! What the hell!?' Even though Severa knew she was going to get something of the sort she was still in shock that it was so soon.

"I just told you like 2 days ago that you need to start eating and to stop sneaking out and what do you do? You don't eat all day and stay away from camp all day! What were you thinking? You could have gotten attacked or worse!" Severa just kept nodding only really half listening to her sister but knowing that Morgan was giving her an earful.

"I know Morgan. I really am sorry I just... Can we just go get breakfast?" Severa didn't really want to go in-depth with yesterday so tried to change the subject.

 _Sigh_ "Look, sis I know I may not be the easiest person to talk to, but I really think its high time that you tell someone about what you're going through. It doesn't have to be me, but please tell someone and try to get a little help." Morgan knew that her sister wasn't the most in touch with her feelings person but that she needed someone to listen and to help her through whatever she was going through. Severa gave her a 'Do I have to?' look and Morgan nodded.

"Alright, alright I will. I just don't like putting my shit on other people's plate. It's not their problems so they shouldn't have to deal with it." Severa looked at her feet not wanting to really go further into her own problems.

"Not necessarily, there are people here who want to share that burden with you and help you through it. Not everyone is self-centered and don't have compassion for other people. Let someone in Severa, you have to have someone who knows the real you, not just the armor you put on." With that Morgan gave her sister a hug and headed towards the mess hall. Leaving Severa to stand ponder. She wasn't as hungry as she was before but did go into the mess hall. 'Why should I let someone in if all there going to do is leave?' Severa thought to herself. Nonetheless, she grabbed her plate and sat down beside Noire and Nah.

"S-Severa! Where were you yesterday I was worried!" Noire spouted as she was taken by surprise to the young mercenary's presence.

"I had some personal business to take care of, but it went well don't worry about it." Severa gave a half attempt at a smile which seemed to fool everyone. 'Could Noire be the one I open up to? I mean we've been friends for a long time...' Severa thoughtfully chewed her food.

"Well, it's good to see you back in the mess hall." Nah chimed in. Nah has always thought Severa to be a good person although she can be really prickly at times. "I feel like you never eat anymore here have a bite of my mashed potatoes." Nah put some on her spoon and help it towards Severa. Severa ate it and they all had a good laugh at the transaction. There was one who didn't laugh but gripped her fork tighter. Lucina.

From across the mess hall, she had looked at the precise moment to see Nah offer some food and Severa take a bite off the other girl's spoon. She couldn't pinpoint why but her blood began to boil at the sight. 'Why does this affect me so much? It shouldn't...Should it?' Lucina felt like she was on the verge of a revelation but she couldn't figure out what it was. By the time she gave up on the thought breakfast was over and it was time for chores.

They all went there separate ways and Severa lucked out into getting a good chore to do; sharpening weapons. She got to the weapon tent and began with lances since they were closest to her.  _Sigh_ "I wish Morgan didn't make me promise these things to her." Severa had said to herself more than anything. Little did she know what was happening while she was inside the tent. 

Morgan went up to her mother "Mother! I need to speak with you."

"Yes dear? What can I help you with?" Cordelia was just doing to rounds and making sure everyone was on task so she had some time to spare.

"It's about Severa. She really needs someone to help her through whatever she is going through because she won't open up to me. I thought maybe she would open up to you more than me." Morgan hoped that her mother would have more luck than she did.

"Hmm, I didn't realize she was in so much distress. I will try and talk to her before dinner. Thank you, Morgan! I'm glad you're always checking in on Severa." Cordelia gave her daughter a hug before continuing her round.

 It was getting dark out and Cordelia made her way to the weapon tent knowing what Severa's job for the day was. "Hey, Severa? May we talk a moment?" Cordelia asked as she entered the tent.

"I suppose, what is it that you need?" Severa knew where this was going and really didn't want to have this talk with her mother.

"I've just noticed that you've been down lately an-"

"I'm really hungry do you think this could wait till later?" Severa wanted to try getting out of this as soon as possible and luck must have been on her side...for the time being.

 _Sigh_ "Yes I suppose it could..." They bother walked out of the weapon tent and into the mess hall for dinner. They grabbed heir food and sat where they usually do but Cordelia couldn't stop thinking about how to approach her daughter. She knew something was up but she wasn't always the best when it came to talking with her. That was when she saw someone watching her daughter. It was honestly one of the last people that she expected but watched her nonetheless. Lucina was watching Severa like a hawk but with calm and concerned eyes at the same time. They were also determined but she didn't know why Lucina was watching her. 'Maybe I could get Lucina to talk to Severa.' 

After dinner, she sought Lucina out to talk with her.  _Ahem_ "Lucina? May I have a moment of your time?"

"Ah Cordelia, certainly. Is there something wrong?" Lucina thought that maybe getting close to Cordelia would help her get closer to Severa.

"Well it's not dire but I do have a request. It's about my daughter, Severa. I need some help."

Lucina's heart went into her throat "Is there something wrong? Is she alright?"

"Well, she's been very distant and borderline depressed lately. I know I shouldn't bother the future Exalt-"

"Nonsense Cordelia. I would be happy to talk to her. I will be honest I have noticed a shift in her as well but only through glimpses during battle." Lucina didn't want Cordelia to know that she had been watching her daughter so she told a white lie for the greater good.

"Thank you so much, Lucina. I couldn't be more grateful. I'm just not great when it comes with talking to her because she thinks she is always living in my shadow, well our conversations don't normally go well." Cordelia hoped that Lucina would be the one to get through to Severa. She was still intrigued that she had been watching her daughter so intently through all of dinner she might add.

They went their separate ways and Lucina went to go seek out Severa. 'I really hope she opens up to me..' Lucian thought to herself as she walked away.


	7. The Girl Staring at the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa just wants a peaceful and uneventful night if watch but of course, that's out of the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates my classes have been swallowing up all my free time and finals are soon :/

_Sigh_ 'What a nice night' Severa hums to herself to the crackle of the fire in front of her. She looks at the stars in the sky and wonders how her self confidence got to the point it's at. "Was it the pressure to live up to mom? Or was it dad? Or is it just me...am I the problem?" She looks to the stars as if they will have the answers.  _Sigh_ "I wish I knew...I wish this feeling would go away." She heard footsteps approaching and assumed it was her mother to continue their conversation from earlier so she mentally braces herself.

"Mind if I join you?" Severa was surprised to see Lucina standing there and not her mother.

"U-um no but shouldn't you be in the castle under protection?" Severa was hoping to be alone on her watch and not be bothered.

"I think you'll do just fine as my protection for right now." Lucina stated as she sat beside Severa against the log. Severa just hums in response having looked back up at the sky at this point, still looking for an answer.

"So why are you out here?" Severa wasn't trying to be rude but there was obviously a reason for Lucina's presence.

"I want to talk to you, is that a good enough reason for you?" Lucina didn't want Severa to get defensive because she knew she would never get through to her that way. She wants to be there for Severa sd let her open up. Severa just hums in response again. "What do you keep looking for in the sky?" Lucina noticed the other girl had only taken her eyes off the sky once she had arrived.

Answers is what her mind said "Nothing" Severa sighed and looked into the fire for answers now.

"You've been different lately. You are more distracted on and off the battlefield. You're more...well you're less defiant for a lack of better term." Lucina is now looking at the other girl intently just as she had at the mess hall. 

Severa looks back up at the sky before answering but not before thinking to herself 'I don't belong here, I'm not helping anyone' but instead she answers "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful when on the battlefield" hoping that was good enough for Lucina but it wasn't.

"First that's not what I asked and second of all you know you don't have to lie to me right? I know people see me differently because of my royal titles but it has really bothered me that you used my royal title the other night. I'm here for you, not as your Exalt but as your friend...okay?" Lucina was hoping she got her point across but that Severa didn't see it as too forward, because the last thing she wanted was for the other girl to feel uncomfortable and become defensive.

"I...I-I understand that and I didn't realize it affected you so much when I called you Your Grace. I apologize I won't do it anymore. I don't know what you mean though, I'm not lying at all...I'm just- I'll be more careful." Severa knew opening up to someone meant going into the full depth of what was going on and...and...she knew what it meant.

 _Sigh_ " **Severa.** Listen to me...I can tell something is bothering you, I know you don't like letting people in but...please I want to help you. I can see you are in pain and I-"

"And what? You want to take more pain upon yourself to burden you even further? You want some fucking insecure girl's problems on your plate too? Am I hearing this right?" For the first time since Lucina had first arrived, Severa looked at her. Severa didn't mean to snap but her emotions had been building for some time now. She really did feel bad for snapping at Lucina but she just couldn't help it. Lucina was very taken aback by the girl's outburst and her words. This is the exact thing she didn't want happening but she knew deep down was inevitable. She was about to have a comeback of her own but when she looked closer at the girl staring at the stars she saw the tears running down her cheeks. 

Lucina wanted to say something but ultimately just let the girl let the tears fall. She didn't know what to do but after a few minutes, she pulled the girl into a tight hug. Severa stiffened but as the tears continued to fall she loosened into the hug. Lucina wasn't sure what to do with her hands but settled on rubbing circles on the girls back and rested her chin on the young mercenary's head. Severa gripped the back of Severa's tunic and she let the tears fall. Lucina had tears of her own build up in her eyes from how much the other girl was hurting. After Severa got everything out of her system they separated.

"Better?"

"Yea...Lucina-Thank you. I know I'm one of the worst people at camp you could have befriended-

"Stop. Please. I can't stand how lowly you think of yourself especially when it's nowhere near the truth of the matter." She could see the surprise and endless doubt in Severa's face. "Listen to me. You are one of the biggest key people to this army. I see how hard you work and train when you think no one is watching. I appreciate that more than you will ever know. You are one of the best I've seen with a sword no matter what you try to tell me differently. So please for both of our sakes believe in yourself a little more." Lucina was looking directly into Severa's eyes with genuine concern for her wellbeing.

Severa turned away and faced the sky again "Thank you Lucina...I...I needed that. More than you will ever know." Severa didn't realize it but she was blushing ever so slightly. 

"Of course Severa. Now, do you want to talk abou-

"Your Grace! There you are!" 

It was Frederick.

"Yes, Frederick? Is something amiss?" Lucina couldn't believe he would interrupt at a time like this."

"Amiss?! Milady you've been missing for hours! You must get back at once to get proper sleep lest we have to go into battle tomorrow!" Lucina's stomach sank at this. She couldn't bear the thought of Severa going into battle with where she was mentally but she didn't have a choice with Frederick already getting her up.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with Her Grace being out so late would you Severa?" Frederick said with bitterness.

"I'm sorry Sir Frederick I should have escorted her back when she first came here. This was my fault." Severa bowed since she had also gotten up as well. Lucina's heart sank at Severa saying that this was her fault when it wasn't at all.

"No! Frederick, I came out here on my own to talk with Severa! This isn't her fault at all!" But Frederick wasn't listening to her at all

"Hmph. I will be talking with Chrom and your Father about this. I don't understand why we trust someone like you to keep watch over us at night. You're probably just waiting to stab us all in the back. You shouldn't even be out here." With that Frederick takes Lucina's arm and starts escorting her back to her tent leaving a heartbroken and horrified face Severa to finish her watch for the night.

Lucina couldn't believe that Frederick had just said that and seeing Severa's face broke her heart but it all happened fast that before she could find the words to say, she was already back by her tent and alone. 'Why? After I got Severa to open up tonight, this has to happen to send her 6 feet under'. 

Severa just stood there her heart thudding in her chest knowing that what Federick said was right except for the stabbing them in the back. She would never do that even though she did think leaving was the best option. She had been contemplating it for a while but that seemed to be the omen she was waiting for. She would wait until her shift was done and then she would leave. She knew her mother, Morgan, and Lucina would be furious, but what choice did she have after this? With the clothes on her back and a sword to her name. 

They. Didn't. Need. Her.


	8. I Have to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa decides to set her plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been absorbed in my school work. I hope my writing is somewhat better after writing many papers since the last update lol.

The sun was rising and she knew she had a small window of time to do this. Severa snuck to her tent and grabbed a few extra rations she had been storing as well as some other an extra pair of socks. She left her tent and made her way back to her post to grab her sword. She knew her replacement would be coming to relive her soon so she picked up her sword, extinguished the campfire, and left into the woods. She knew her parents and Morgan would be furious and would be concerned for her well being, but after what she went through last night... what choice did she have?

* * *

 Lucina couldn't dare to go back to sleep after what happened last night. She wanted to slap herself for not being able to stop Frederick from saying what he did to Severa. 'Why must the universe be so cruel? I had just gotten her to open up to me... Wait... What if she left? What if Severa is gone?!' Lucina shot out of her bedroll and scrambled to put her boots on and grabbed Falcion. She ran out of the tent and to where Severa should still be on post for another 10 minutes or so..... There was no sign of her, the fire had been put out and there was no trace of her anywhere. 

"No...No! She can't be gone" Lucina rushed to Cordelia's tent first to make her aware of the situation. Luckily Cordelia had just walked out of her tent and saw Lucina running towards her with pure fear in her eyes.

"Lucina? What's wrong? What's happened?!" Cordelia asked as the other girl slowed as she approached. 

" _huff puff_   It's Severa.... she's gone! Frederick...and her stuff....she left!? Cordelia what do we do!?" Tears had begun to form in the young lord's eyes as she began to explain the night's transgressions to Cordelia. Cordelia went from angry to concerned to determined. 

"Lucina, listen to me, we cannot panic. I will go awaken Robin and Morgan to also help us. I need you to go check for any sign of Severa around camp, including checking for her things inside her tent. After you do this meet me by the gate so that we can regroup and go look for her." Cordelia was famous for being especially level headed in times of distress.

"Okay..Okay. I'll meet you at the gate." Lucina had calmed down some and was bound and determined to get Severa back. She searched the mess hall and the training fields before heading to Severa's tent. She opened the flap to see a lot of her things gone but some were left behind. Her breath hitched as she saw so many of her things missing confirming that Severa had indeed left. Lucina had barely had time to think about why she was even going to look for Severa in the first place. She'd been going on adrenaline up until now. As Lucina made her way to the gate she thought about the morning's transgressions and how she was crying when she found out that Severa had left. Lucina started to wonder why she was so concerned over her friend and what the feeling she got was when she was with Severa and why she hated how lowly Severa thought of herself. Not to mention the feeling she gets when she saw Noire and Severa together at lunch or Nah and Severa. 

Lucina makes it to the gate and see's Robin, Cordelia, and Morgan waiting for her. 

"Well, did you find her?" Cordelia was so hoping that Severa had just gone to breakfast or to train but wasn't surprised when Lucina told her that she wasn't at camp. 

"A lot of her things are missing from her tent although there are still some things here and there left behind." As Lucina filled Robin and Morgan in on the details of last night they began out of the gate. 

"You mean to tell me Frederick said those things to MY daughter?! Oh hell no, if you think I'm gonna let some bootlicker with a broomstick up his ass talk to my daughter that way then he already has a Levin Sword in his mouth." Everyone was a little taken aback by Robin's outburst but they all started laughing at Robin being so worked up.

"Alright, we split up to make this most effective." Cordelia gave orders as to who goes where as she mounted her pegasus and everyone took off. They're lucky that they are running while Severa is more at a stroll when it comes to her pace. 

* * *

'I guess I can't say I'm surprised by what Frederick said, he just said what everyone else at camp has been thinking.' Severa made her way across the creek and could see a meadow ahead where she thought would be a great place to lay and think for a while. After getting through some of the forest she got to the meadow and set down her things.  _Sigh_ "I wish my thoughts were as peaceful as this meadow." Severa said aloud as she lay down to look at the sky. It was a beautiful day with birds chirping and the flowers all around her. As Severa stared into the sky she looked for the answers when she thought of questions. 'How did it come to this?' Did I even have any friends?' 'I hope Morgan lives a long wonderful life, she's the best sister I could have ever asked for.' 'Not to mention mom and dad, even though they have the best legacy, they were just as great of parents and they were warriors.' 'I guess that leaves Lucina.' 'I would call her a friend, but she was probably only nice to me because she is the future Exalt.' 'Although I have to wonder why it is that I feel okay about opening up to her unless she just has that effect on other people. I feel that I can trust her and that she truly care, although once again I suppose that is her duty to her people...'

Severa sat and thought like this for what only seemed like a few minutes but what actually turned out to be hours. 

* * *

'If only I was a better mother... I would be able to understand my daughter more. If only I could have gotten her to open up to me...if only...' Cordelia was searching from the skies for her daughter. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to continue without her at my side with me..." Cordelia admitted to herself out loud. As she was flying she could see Lucina and Morgan in the distance but continued along her path for quite some time before seeing a break in the trees... A meadow...

 

 


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia has a word or two with her daughter. What she didn't realize was just how far Severa's depression ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa updates back to back? Hell yea! I'm trying my best to get back into this story!

Severa only realized how long she had been out there when she opened her eyes and the sun was at its peak. 'Whoa its already been half the day, when did that happen?' 'I guess no one came after me after all...' 'Although this doesn't surprise me, I wasn't of any use anyway...' Severa sat up and looked at the flowers around her. They were begonias. Severa recognized the flower to mean deep thinking. 'I guess even the earth knows about my problems.'  _Sigh._ Severa leaned back on her palms, 'if no one has found me by now they aren't going to. There's no rush now I suppose...' 'I wonder who knows that I'm gone... or what they've said.' 'I know what Frederick's said' "Good riddance." She wondered why this thought didn't make her upset but it made sense to her as to why he thought this. 

"Ya know... If I'm this much of a nuisance to my own flesh and blood then I'll be even worse out there... Maybe this should be it for my story..."  

* * *

Lucina had found a clearing in the trees, only to hear a familiar voice. She couldn't hear everything that the young girl said but she did in fact hear "...Maybe this should be it for my story." Lucina's blood ran cold.

'No...NO! Severa can't do this, she can't, please gods no.' 'I have to get to her befor-'

Lucina stopped dead in her tracks as she sees Cordelia drop down from the sky to land next to Severa. Lucin knows better to interrupt at this point so she stays hidden but also close enough so she can make out some details of the conversation.

* * *

"So... when did you plan on coming back for a meal?" Cordelia wasn't going to yell at her daughter... well at least not yet. 

"!!... U-h, hey... morning mom..." Severa was surprised, to say the least for her mother to drop out of the sky quite literally. 

"Good morning sweetheart. I see you got some great exercise from your walk this morning." Cordelia wanted to point out how bad Severa had started to sweat from their encounter knowing full and well this is what Severa does when she's nervous.

" _Hmph._ Yes, I suppose I have. Why aren't you at lunch by now?" Severa couldn't believe that her mother actually come after her although she knew no one else had... or so she thought. 

"You wanna drop this fake conversation or keep going? Cordelia was going to be there for whatever her daughter was going through but she wanted her daughter to lower her defenses first.

" _Sigh_ I suppose this is inevitable is it not?" Severa knew she was in for a long ass conversation at this point.

"It was bound and determined to happen. So why don't we start simple, why did you try and run away?" Cordelia by this point had sat down across from Severa so they were forced to make eye contact, while her pegasus kept a lookout. 

"Must I really answer such a simple question? The camp doesn't need me so I went looking for somewhere that does." Severa could have sworn she heard something from the treeline behind her mother but chalked it up to an animal... only it was Lucina trying to keep her mouth shut from saying something back to Severa.

"Severa... This isn't true. You are one of our best with a sword and we need you more than you know. You are a part of my family and I will always need you by my side whether you think so or not." Cordelia's heart ached for how low her daughter's self-concept was.

"Mhmm." Was all Severa said as she stared at the sky. 

'Severa... I wish I could make you understand your worth to all of us. Especially those of us who love you." Cordelia didn't know how to get through to her daughter. She wanted more than anything for her daughter to love herself. 

"It's not like I have any friends... Morgan is my sister, Lucina is doing her duties as royal and I'm just a wall for Noire to use. Nah... I don't really know with her. She seems nice enough but I don't know if I could call her a friend, mostly for the reason that I don't know what a real friend is..." Severa never took her eyes off the sky but she had tears free falling now. 

Cordelia by this point was crying with her daughter. She enveloped her into a hug and told Severa that everything was going to be alright as they both just cried until there were none left to cry. Lucina was also silently crying for her friend. It hurt her much more than it should to see her friend in this kind of shape. Lucina wanted nothing more than to be Cordelia at that moment. She wanted to be the one hugging Severa and telling her that everything was going to be alright. At that moment Lucina realized that there was some deep emotion when it came to Severa for her, but she didn't understand what it was. 

"I-...I'm sorry mom...I know I shouldn't have left. I didn't...I didn't know what else to do. I'm so useless! I wish I could be of any help. I thought just maybe the camp did need me but Frederick...he confirmed my suspicions of what I thought the camp thought of me. Why haven't you killed me yet?! You wouldn't have the guilt of having me left behind?! Better yet make it a public execution! Have the royal family do it so everyone has some baggage off their plate!"Cordelia and Severa had both started sobbing again even though they thought they were already out of tears. 

..."Mom...why can't I just be useful...even if its only to one person..." Severa was now in the depths of her emotions and wanted answers.

Lucina was bitting her shirt harder than ever to keep herself from crying to keep from calling out. She had no idea Severa was in this kind of pain. 'What kind of friend am I to let her get this way... She doesn't even see me as a friend but as her ruler...I-...I need her back...'

"You have always been useful to me...  _sniff_ You can still be useful to me and I will love you no matter how useless you think you are. You are needed at camp even if it's only by me... even if I'm being selfish... I need you to come back...I can't go on without my daughter..." Cordelia's voice was breaking by the end and Severa hugged her mother tighter while nodding into her collar bone.

"Thank...You..." Severa didn't know how to stop her outburst of emotions. She's usually so cold and harsh with everyone so this is a real change of pace. "I..I'll come back to camp..."

"Thank...Gods..." Lucina said aloud between quiet sobs.

 


	10. These Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa what are these feelings that Lucina feels for Severa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so burnt out with how much school work I have, but I still have 2 weeks until Spring Break

As Severa and Cordelia make their way back to camp, Lucina trails them from a distance. 'I'm so relieved that Severa is coming back to camp but now that I have some time to think about things, why do I feel this way?' 'What is that feeling I got when talking to Noire about Severa?' Lucina thinks about how it felt red and hot and it was like her gut was churning... 'Jealousy? But Why? What am I jealous of?' She returns her gaze to Severa who is extremely quiet, which makes Lucina somewhat nervous. When she looks at Severa she feels almost at peace, but its something other than that. She can't describe what it is that she feels. 'I wonder if I should ask someone about this feeling. Maybe someone else would know what it is.' 

Severa and her mother walk back in silence, not really sure what to say after all that has happened. Severa is terrified to see Frederick again and about seeing Lucina too. After opening up to Lucina only to get immediately shut down by Frederick has changed her mind about opening up to Lucina. Severa decides that it would be best to not open up to Lucina as she is royalty and treats all her citizens the same way. 

Cordelia and Severa make it back to camp while meeting Robin and Morgan at the gate. After Robin and Morgan crying then scolding Severa at her return, they go to meet as a family to decide where to go from there. Lucina decides to return to her tent as well to freshen up a bit after looking pretty ragged.  She feels it best to let Severa spend some time with her family before seeking her out herself. After sprucing up a bit she wanders into the medic tent and finds herself talking with Maribelle. 

"Hey Maribelle, I have a question for you." Lucina was hoping to get some insight into what this feeling was.

"Of course dear, what is it?" Maribelle had always admired Lucina's honesty and how upfront she was about everything

"Well, you see I have this feeling in my chest whenever I'm around this person, and I don't know what it is. Its like peace but not and something more than that." Lucina really didn't know how to put this feeling into words. Usually using her words is her specialty but they evade her in this scenario.

Maribelle was shocked to hear this coming from Lucina, to say the least, but had a suspicion as to what the feeling was already. "Hmm, could you describe it a little more before I come to a conclusion?"

"W-Well whenever I'm around them, I want to protect them and have them open up to me. I just don't know how to do that yet. Thinking about them never being in my life again scares me to no end." Lucina was now thinking about last night and this morning.

Maribelle wondered who had caught the young royal's eye but decided that when the time came she would know. "Well dear, it sounds like you've fallen in love with someone." What Maribelle didn't know was just who had caused this effect in the young lord. 

"L-Love?! So this feeling is me falling in love with some?" Lucina had no idea how to take this news just yet.

"Yes, I do believe that is what you're feeling." Maribelle was quite proud of her deductive reasoning.

Lucina was quiet for a few moments before answering again. "Thank you, Maribelle, I really appreciate your help." She gave the woman a nod and exited the tent making toward her own. She, however, did catch a glimpse of Morgan and Severa walking out of her tent and Morgan punching her older sister. The sight made Lucina smile as she entered her own tent. Once there she just sat on her bedroll taking in the news. 

she thought about all the times she'd spent with Severa and how now that it was spelled out for her, she thinks she's always loved Severa but just been too scared to admit it to herself. She had to wonder if she even had a chance with Severa or if she even felt the same way. There were so many unanswered questions still but at the end of it all, she was really happy that she had fallen in love with her.

* * *

 

Severa got what she expected to from her parents and Morgan when she got back to camp. She knew to proceed from here was not going to be easy, but at least she would have her family by her side. She wondered if Lucina had even realized she'd gone missing or if she even cared. Severa spent the rest of the day with Morgan working things out with her sister so that they were back on better terms again. The only other person she saw that day was Frederick watching her, which didn't surprise her in the slightest. She knew ignoring Lucina was going to be hard but she had no idea what was in store for her.


End file.
